Customers implementing embedded graphics market desire a pre-operating system (pre-OS) graphics solution for embedded applications. Traditionally, Graphics Output Protocol (GOP) is suggested for use of customers; however, the GOP requires a unified extensible firmware interface (UEFI) codebase and as such, the customers who are not using the UEFI codebase may not be able to utilize the recommended GOP. Furthermore, the UEFI code has been developed by the Unified EFI Forum industry group to enhance the booting process of modern computer systems; however, not all problems in the boot process have been addressed by the UEFI standard and/or known techniques.
In a solution, VGA BIOS, or VBIOS, is available to customers; however, the VBIOS is large in physical size, and slow in performance due to its legacy nature to provide backwards compatibility. Furthermore, VBIOS is not suitable for systems without legacy BIOS interfaces and require faster response time.
In another solution, embedded pre-OS graphics (EPOG) code may also be released to the customers; however, the EPOG are not readily or oftentimes available for customers' consumption. Furthermore, the EPOG code is derived from Linux drivers and is more complicated than necessary.
As such, there is a need to address various concerns and provide better solutions to customer. Ideally such solutions improve the boot process. Such solutions should provide fast boot time, have a small physical foot print, be simple to integrate, have no dependency on the firmware or source code, and be simple to configure.